


Bagginshield and other Hobbit drabble collection

by BloodyBrokenAngel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gold Sickness, Letters, M/M, One Word Prompts, Tags will be added for each chapter, canon death of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBrokenAngel/pseuds/BloodyBrokenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will put all of the random things I write about the Hobbit that just pops into my head.<br/>Will be different universes and stuff for each chapter. Made from one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

When Bilbo was younger he had only known of one kind of hunger and that was of the stomach. He did not understand that there was anything else related to hunger that didn’t have to do with food.

Bilbo wasn’t as naïve anymore. He had learnt many more different types of hunger; for good and for worse.

Bilbo had learned of the hunger of love. That gnawing sensation inside that made you want to find your loved ones as quickly as possible. This was one of the best feelings and one of the worst.

Bilbo had first begun to feel that hunger of love when he parents died in the Fell Winter. That yearning sensation in him started, screaming inside of him for his parents. Just to see them one more time. One more time that wasn’t a broken body that is.

The second time he started to feel that feeling of hunger was when he went on a little adventure with thirteen dwarves.  He felt that feeling whenever any of his friends were in danger or when he was separated from them; all he wanted to do was fill that empty space in his stomach.

His next hunger began with a certain King under the Mountain.

When Bilbo had first met Thorin, he honestly didn’t understand what he felt. That was until that gnawing sensation came back to him in his stomach. Bilbo had learned to trust that feeling. He suspected it had started in the Goblin caves. When he tumbled down that cliff and separated from his dwarves, his mind went to Thorin first. Bilbo’s own soul calling out, until he knew he had to go into self-preservation. 

That feeling continued to grow and it changed.

Thorin wanted him too. Two hungers colliding with each other.

Bilbo’s hunger didn’t just stop with wanting to be with Thorin. He wanted to be near him, he craved for his flesh and body, he craved for the rare smiles and laughs, and he craved for gentle kisses given in the dead of night. The gentle caress and hard hands on hips were Bilbo’s fuel and he didn’t want it to stop.

He craved for the feeling of _love._

A love that can only come from a lover.

But as Bilbo stood in the great halls of Erebor, a dead dragon in a ruined city outside; he found a new kind of hunger.

A hunger of gold. A hunger of greed.

The gold glittered like the sun was shining over it, but Bilbo only had eyes for the source of his love. Thorin was walking among the wealth of the dwarves, the coins and trinkets moving under his feet.

He looked like a man who had not eaten for weeks and had suddenly found a feast set out for him. That look in his eyes though… that look… Bilbo did not like it. He did not like it at all.

He was scared.

Bilbo did not know if his own power of love was strong enough to compete against Thorin’s hunger of gold.

So as the hobbit stared down at his gold-lusted lover. He wept inside and accepted the new hunger of loss; for what he was about to do would make his love mean nothing to Thorin.

The King’s love for the Arkenstone would drive him mad and Bilbo could not let him submit to that temptation. He just couldn’t. There were some things you were just not meant to feed.


	2. Faint

The first time Thorin ever met their burglar, the hobbit had fainted. It wasn’t very dignifying.

At all, actually.

This creature was meant to be their burglar? Yeah right, more like a grocer. Gentle folk like him didn’t belong to be out there in the wilderness. These peaceful creatures didn’t deserve to be out there. They deserved to have the luxury of being able to faint over the mention of being incinerated.

Thorin wanted to give that to his own people.

His people also deserved this and he had no right to take a gentle creature like this into the world. What was Gandalf thinking? He needed someone who would be willing to fight, that could go a day without food and who had loyalty. How did he know this Halfling had any of those qualities?  

He didn’t need anyone in his company who would faint at the slightest hint of violence. That just wasn’t how it worked.

He didn’t need this Halfling.

Looking back, Thorin couldn’t have been any more wrong.

Thorin doesn’t know what he would do without Bilbo now. He was no Halfling and he had proved himself time and time again to be reliable. Bilbo had ingrained himself into Thorin’s heart and that was a very hard thing to do. 


	3. Apologies

 Bilbo wandered around mindlessly in the halls of Erebor. The war was over, and Thorin buried. Bilbo had been working in the hospital ward, treating the wounded. Letting his body work on autopilot visiting each of the sick; helping the ones who could be and making the others feel as comfortable as possible. Óin had eventually kicked him out though to get some rest.

Bilbo really did need some sleep but he just couldn’t bring himself to the point of falling asleep. Thus, he wandered around mindlessly watching the Dwarrows around him move about in their own lives.

How could they continue to live when their King and Princes were dead?!

Bilbo quickly stuffed down those thoughts. Those dwarves deserved their lives as much as anyone else. Bilbo just couldn’t comprehend how unfair everything was.

Why did they have to die!?

Bilbo suddenly felt extremely heavy as he suddenly stopped walking. He looked to the right to him and there was a convenient chair just waiting to be sat in. A bit dusty, but it would work for now.

Bilbo sat there for no one knows how long; staring into empty space. His eyes laced with grief.

Suddenly a dwarf suddenly came up to hobbit. He was dressed like a warrior, probably one of Dain’s dwarves then.

“I was sent to give this to you. On order from Lord Balin” The dwarf’s voice was deep and rough. He was holding out a piece of parchment that Bilbo had not noticed before.

“Thank you” Bilbo said, his voice slightly cracking in disuse. He grabbed the parchment and bowed his head respectfully to the dwarf. The dwarf did the same and walked off.

Left alone again, Bilbo looked down at the parchment. It was folded in half, the contents hidden within. On the front Bilbo’s name was written in very familiar writing.

_This was Thorin’s handwriting._

Where did this come from? It must have been before they had come out of the mountain. Bilbo opened the letter. The ink of the words were slightly smudged as if it was written in a hurry, it was still legible though.

Bilbo began to read.

_Ghivashel,_

_The first time I ever saw you I thought you were beautiful, but I couldn’t see past my want to reclaim my homeland and so the only thing I saw was what was on the outside. For that I am sorry._

_Over time I have watched you. I have seen in peril, I have seen you be brave and I have seen you be the most courageous and loving creature I have ever seen in many a year._

_I am not a dwarrow known for my words, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry and that ~~I love you~~ I love you. _

_I think I know that now. I love you. How was that so hard to say? Somehow it was though. Bilbo you are my ghivashel and I will treasure you forever._

_I talked to the boys and they would both love to have you as an Uncle. They are so precious._

_I don’t know what else to write._

_I am sorry Bilbo. I am so sorry for what I put you through. I wish you could forgive me. Mahal knows how you could ever forgive me. I do not deserve your forgiveness, you should have nothing to do with me but I will always love you anyway._

_I don’t know if I will make it through this war, but if I do I will be returning for you. I will fight for my homeland, my kin and for you._

_I have to go now. I can hear the cries of war outside._

_I am sorry it had to be this way._

_Love,_

_Thorin._

As Bilbo finished reading, he did not realise he was crying until a drop of water landed on the parchment.

Oh Thorin… Why did it have to be like this?

“I forgive you. I will always forgive you, you daft dwarf” Bilbo whispered to the air.

So in that day in Erebor, a lone hobbit sat in an empty hall clutching a dead dwarf’s love to his chest as his small body wracked with sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be updated infrequently. Universes will be different each chapter. Just warning you all. I get a word prompt and I just start writing. Not looked over, so probably full of mistakes. Forgive me Senpai.


End file.
